


Cane to the Sky

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Death Note, Equilibrium (2002), I Robot (2004), The Matrix (1999), Watchmen
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid about a certain kind of story; where peace comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS for all five of the films. And I do mean major.
> 
> Beta by leanwellback &lt;3

**Song:** None Shall Pass  
**Artist:** Aesop Rock  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 27MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?ymnnoandnqy) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZHGJ0REC) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/xlhqkh)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://phiz.blip.tv/file/2618250/)


End file.
